


Through Her Eyes

by minusmelle



Series: Through Her Eyes: (the domestic ambreigns series) [1]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambreigns as fathers, Elijah is smart for a six year old, Family Feels, Family oriented, Fluff, M/M, ambreigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ambreigns fluff through the eyes of their daughter, Elijah. (A series of one shots that will be posted sporadically.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Elijah

“Dean did you pack her applesauce?” Daddy asked Dad if he forgot my applesauce, daddy Dean is gonna lie and say he didn’t forget but i know better. He always forgets the applesauce because he knows i hate it. Daddy Roman says it’s good for growing girls like me but he just doesn’t understand… i don’t like apples.

“I packed it don’t worry.” They both were scrambling around the kitchen, making me breakfast. Daddy Ro gives Daddy Dean a kiss and they both look back at me smiling. I like it when they kiss, even though my friend Justin says it’s weird for me to have two dads, i just tell him it means i get twice the love.

Oh, by the way, I’m Elijah and I’m 6 years young. My daddy’s adopted me when i was just a little infant. Apparently i was the cutest thing they had ever seen. At least that’s what Daddy Roman always says. They have a big baby picture of me above the fireplace, and every time uncle Seth comes over they all huddle around it and talk about how cute i am.

“Okay my brave little girl. You ready to go to school?” Daddy Dean picks me up and into his arms. “I’ll see you tonight babe.” Dad kisses Daddy again and then they both give me a kiss on the head.

“I love you both.” Daddy Roman says before he grabs his suitcase and walks out. I always miss Daddy when he leaves and i can tell Daddy Dean misses him too. He holds me until we get in the car and then I’m buckled in and ready to go to school. 

Once we get there, Miss Grace greets us at the front of the school. She has a huge crush on Daddy Dean. It’s obvious with how she flirts with him but Daddy just laughs it off most days. One day Daddy Roman came to pick me up and told Miss Grace that he was my father too. Miss Grace hadn’t ever seen him before cause he works a lot but she was shocked as anyone to find out that i had two daddies.  
That doesn’t stop her from trying to flirt with Dad though.

“Eli, I’ll see you at three okay?” Daddy kisses my cheek and hands me my lunchbag. We smile and do our secret handshake (that daddy Roman doesn’t care for) and then he waves off Miss Grace and her flirtation and then leaves. I always miss him when he leaves.

It’s 3pm. I walk outta school and Daddy Dean is already there right on time. He smiles as he sees me and i run into daddy’s arms. He picks me up and brings us to his car putting me in the backseat.

“How was school?” Daddy asks me as he plays Taylor Swift on the radio. One day, imma gonna be just like Taylor Swift. Daddy thinks i have all the potential too.  
“It was fine. Justin said something weird to me though.” I look away, not wanting daddy to see my sad face.

“What did he say angel?” Daddy looks through the mirror at me, and notices something is wrong.

“He says that you and daddy are queers.” I look at daddy through the mirror. “What’s a queer daddy?”

Daddy sighs, and then looks away. “It’s a bad word honey. A very bad word and I’ll have a talk with Miss Grace and Justin’s parents about it. Okay?” Daddy promises me which makes me smile. Daddy was tough. He was my superhero.

“Okay.” I agree with a smile.

6pm. Daddy has already cooked for me and him and we were both eating in the kitchen. Daddy looks at his watch because daddy Roman is late again. He sighed for the second time today and then started to pick up the plates. He walked over to the kitchen to wash them and i came over to help, with a dry towel.

“That’s my girl.” Daddy Dean said to me with a smile. He picks me up and now I’m on the counter, feet dangling as me and Daddy clean plates.

8pm. After Daddy gave me a bath and i brushed my teeth, he put me to bed. Daddy stays with me until i close my eyes and then with a soft kiss to my forehead he leaves.  
10pm. I can hear talking coming from Daddy’s room. I wake up and start to walk down the hall, seeing the door open a crack.

“You said you’d be home by six, Eli was tired of eating without her daddy.” Daddy Dean said as he followed him around the room.

“I know I’m sorry.” Daddy Roman said softly, turning around in Dean’s arms, pulling him closely.

“I’m tired of eating without you too.” Daddy Dean hands land on his shirt and they look at each other. Daddy’s hands pull Dean’s in by his face and they kiss. This isn’t like their morning kisses either. It was messy, and sloppy.  
“I promise I’m gonna make more time for our family.” Daddy Roman says in a whisper but i still hear him.

“You better. Or I’ll kick your beautiful ass.” I gasp! Daddy said a red light word. They both turn and see me standing there and i know I’m in trouble now. Instead i just see them smile, and Daddy Roman opens the door to pick me up. His arms are so warm.

“Did you have a bad dream angel?” Roman asked me. I didn’t though, but i nod just because.  
“How about you sleep with us tonight baby girl?” I nod again and clutch Daddy Roman for dear life. He carries me to bed and i get to sleep in the middle. Their arms go around me and each other tightly. Just the three of us… right before they fall asleep.

If one things for sure, no matter what that poop head Justin says… I know my daddy’s love me so very much.


	2. Uncle Seth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another moment in the life of Dean and Roman through their daughter Elijah.

I love the weekends. Not only do I not have to go to school, but my daddies don't have to work either. They let me sleep until 11 and I get to wake myself up too! I rub my eyes and stretch in my princess Tiana bedsheets and then rolled right outta bed. Usually Daddy Dean is already up making us breakfast but today I don't smell chocolate chip pancakes or bacon. So i shuffle towards daddies room, and see their door open halfway.

"Eli will be up soon babe.. stop!" Daddy Dean was giggling underneath Daddy Roman and they were kissing like they usually do when I'm not around. Those weird grown up kisses with their tongues that make me say yuck silently. Daddy Roman was tickling daddy too, and they were playing in bed together. I wanted to play too! So I ran in the room, with my stuffed rabbit in hand, I named her Slivie by the way… and I jump on the bed between them, making my daddies laugh.

"Eli!" Daddy Roman chuckled, and picked me up into the air. He sits up on the bed with me in his arms and tickles me while Daddy Dean laughs. I laugh too, then scurry next to Daddy Dean so that Daddy Roman can't get to me anymore. "Oh you two are working together i see!" Daddy Roman says before he gets both of us in a huge tickle fest.

I really really love weekends.

After our tickle fest Daddy Dean got up with me and carried me over to the living room. He put on cartoon network and let me watch Steven Universe. My all time favorite show! One day, I wanna be a gem too. "I'm gonna let you watch this while Daddy and i get dressed. Guess who's coming over today?" Daddy says, putting his hands in my curly hair. I swat him away but still manage to ask him who, with my eyes still glued to the TV.

"Uncle Seth!" Daddy says excitedly.

"Uncle Seth?" I scream in pure joy. I love Uncle Seth. He always brings me toys and loves me just as much as my daddies do. He travels alot so we don't get to see him often but he still manages to come see us once in awhile. "Daddy! I gotta get dressed!" I scream at Daddy Dean. "Uncle Seth is gonna want to take me to the park!"

Daddy Dean just laughs, "He's still three hours away baby girl. You have more than enough time. Cereal is in the fridge okay? We'll be out in 30 minutes." Daddy kisses my head and then leaves me to watch TV. Good, because although I love my daddy.. I love Steven Universe just as much.

Daddies come out of their room exactly thirty minutes later, they're giving each other these weird looks of love.. and it's gross but still, I'll get used to it. "Eli, time for a shower babygirl!" Daddy Roman says, picking me up right off my feet. I snuggle into him and smile when he kisses my cheek. Miss Grace asked me once if Daddy Roman and Daddy Dean were really together and i simply nodded yes. Miss Grace has a really huge crush on both of my dad's. Daddy Roman took me in the room and put me on the bed. He went in my bathroom and then drew me a bath. "Okay cutie. I put your barbies and your ducks in the bath. I'll check on you in 10 minutes. Okay?" He kissed my forehead once more then left me in the bathroom. Yay! I love bath time. It was time to play.

After 10 minutes both my daddies came in and helped me get dressed. It was one hour until Uncle Seth came over and I was so excited! I missed Uncle Seth so much. Daddy Roman did my hair, and Daddy Dean dressed me in a cute expensive dress Uncle Seth bought me from France for my last birthday. They were putting the finishing touches on me when the doorbell rang. YAY! UNCLE SETH WAS HERE.

I ran to the door, and my daddies followed me.. I swung it open and there he was. "Uncle Seth!" I scream before I jump into his arms. He hugs me tight and daddies laugh as I don't let go. Not for one second. That is until i see someone coming from Uncle Seth's car. Her heels clicked as she walked up to the house and then she smiled at all three of us.

Who was this person?

"Guys. I finally want to introduce you too my fiancee, Nikki." Seth said, shuffling me around in his arms so he could kiss her cheek.

Finally? What did he mean.. Finally?

"Nikki it's so nice to finally meet you!" Daddy Roman said first, followed by Daddy Dean. They both gave Nikki hugs while i just sit in uncle Seth's arms confused.. and sad.

"Elijah honey. This is Nikki. She's gonna be my wife." Uncle Seth told me. Nikki leaned forward and waved at me. She was too close to my face and i didn't like it, so I hid in Uncle Seth's neck. "Awww i'm sorry babe.. Eli is just a little shy." Uncle Seth lied to Nikki. I'm not shy. I just don't know this person.

"It's okay." This Nikki girl tells Uncle Seth. "I'm a little shy too." She smiled at me but i just pouted.

I didn't like this at all.

They were all in the living room, laughing and talking about things in their life. Getting to know Nikki. She and Uncle Seth met in Italy, and been together for a whole year. Uncle Seth thinks she's the one. But I think he can do better.

"Daddy.." I ask Daddy Dean quietly from his lap, pulling on his tee shirt. "Can i go in my room?" I almost begged him.

"Why sweetie? Uncle Seth is here!" Daddy Dean said loud enough for Uncle Seth and Nikki to hear.

"I don't care." I whined, "I don't wanna be here!" I cried louder.

"Babygirl what's going on?" Daddy Roman asks me, his face full of worry.

"I don't like her!" I huff, pointing at that Nikki girl. She looked at me sadly and i just jumped down off Daddy's lap, running to my room.

"I'll talk to her." Dean says in an apologetic tone.

"No-" Seth stops him, and gets up off his feet. "It's me she needs to talk too. I'll be back baby." Seth kissed Nikki and then left to go to Elijah's room.

"Knock knock." Uncle Seth says as he comes into my room. I'm curled up on one side of the bed, ignoring him. He comes in and sits right next to me. I sniffled and he hears it. Uncle Seth puts his hand on my back and lifts me in his arms. "Why don't you like Auntie Nikki?" He asks, treading his fingers through my thick brown curls.

"She's not good for you." I cry softly. "Just like Auntie Paige. She hurt you when she left. What if Nikki does the same?" I ask, lifting my head a bit to look at him.

"Babygirl." Uncle Seth just laughs and holds me tight. He finally understands why I'm so sad, "Auntie Nikki and Paige aren't the same person sweetheart." He explains to me. "Sometimes when you're in love.. things don't always go your way. That's what happened with Auntie Paige and i.. We fell out of love. Sometimes things do go your way. Like when Daddy Dean fell in love with Daddy Roman. Me and Paige.. we weren't good together anymore. Uncle Seth was unhappy honey. That's when i met Nikki. She makes me happy, I finally found someone else who loves me now." He wiped a tear out of my eye and smiled at me, "Auntie Nikki loves me babygirl, and she cares about your Uncle Seth. Just like you do. Okay?"

I did believe him. I was just worried he'd hurt like he did with Auntie Paige. But, he tells me he loves Nikki, and Daddy Roman says when someone says they love someone they mean it. So I knew Uncle Seth meant it. "Okay." I nodded. "But if she hurts you like Auntie Paige did, i get step on her shoe." I smiled, "Agreed?"

Uncle Seth laughed at that. "Agreed."

Me and Uncle Seth came back out of the room holding hands. Daddy Dean was now in Daddy Roman's lap and Nikki was laughing with them. It got quiet when we came back into the room, and everyone was looking at me now. Nikki looked at me kinda sadly, I looked back at Uncle Seth and he nudged me over to her. I walked over to her and climbed right into her lap.

"Do you love my Uncle?" I asked, looking into her pretty hazel eyes.

"I do." She smiled, holding me.

"Good." I replied, snuggling up to her. "Cause Uncle Seth agreed that if you hurt him.. I get to step on your shoe."

Everyone in the room laughed.

"We got ourselves a good kid." Daddy Dean said to Daddy Roman with a kiss to his lips right after.

"We really do." Daddy Roman agreed.


End file.
